


"You did all of this for me?"

by Cullentouchedthebutt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullentouchedthebutt/pseuds/Cullentouchedthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for my in-real-life friend, Xenianyx. I asked her to give me a prompt so I could practice my writing skills, writing something other than my main story. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You did all of this for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my in-real-life friend, Xenianyx. I asked her to give me a prompt so I could practice my writing skills, writing something other than my main story. :)

                Ara awoke to a cold, empty bed. It wasn’t the bed she fell asleep in, either. Last thing she could remember was drifting off to a glorious sleep in Cullen’s bed underneath the starry night sky, embraced in his strong, protective arms. Last night was the first time she really opened up to him, body and soul. It was a scary yet lovely experience. Thinking of Cullen, though, where did he go? Why was she now in her own bed, looking out to see the sunrise barely cresting over the broad horizon? When did that happen and why?

            Unable to fall back asleep, and thinking of all the events laid out for the day thanks to Josephine, Ara groaned and swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped onto the cold floor. The cold sent violent shivers up and down her body, making Ara rip the first blanket she could find off of the bed to wrap around her naked body, cursing the fact that she hadn’t been able to get that damn draft fixed yet.

            “Oh! You’re awake. Oh, I didn’t wake you, did I? I tried to stay quiet.” Cullen quietly walked up to Ara, who had her back to him at the moment.

            “Oh, no, I just, you know…woke up.” Ara replied. “Remind me to get that stupid window fixed. The draft is terrible.”

            Cullen chuckled. “I’ll get someone to fix that, no worries.”

            Ara turned around to look at Cullen. His face was relaxed, arms resting at his side, and he was smiling at her.

            “So, I’m almost certain we fell asleep in your bed, not mine. Or am I just going crazy?” Ara asked, confused.

            “Well, you have this draft in your quarters? I have that leaky roof, and it started to rain.” Cullen shrugged his shoulders, the muscles rolling with his movement. “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t _dare_ wake you.”

            “So…you carried me? All the way here?” Ara thought the statement over. “Oh damn, I’m sure people saw you. They’ll be talking.”

            “Just my men. And if they’re smart, they’ll keep their mouths shut, otherwise they get to work extra-long shifts.” Cullen smirked and winked playfully.

            Ara felt another shiver roll down her spine, and Cullen noticed.

            “Let’s get you warmed up, shall we?” Cullen grinned and before Ara knew it, she was scooped up into his arms and being carried to the bathing room.

            “Cullen, why—“

            “Shhh, I have a surprise, darling!” Cullen kissed Ara on the cheek.

            They entered the threshold, and Cullen gently put Ara back down on her feet. She noticed an odd, soft feeling underneath her, and looking down she realized that there were pink rose petals scattered all over the floor. The whole room was illuminated with softly flickering scented candles. A few feet in front of the couple was a large, steamy bath full of more rose petals and suds. The atmosphere was romantic and relaxing, and it made Ara feel amazing.

            “I noticed how stressed you’ve been the last few days, and I knew today would be difficult as well. I wanted to do something for you. You deserve some time to yourself.” Cullen shyly smiled at the floor, resting his hand on the back of his neck.

            “You did all of this for me?” Ara asked in amazement.

            “Absolutely. I love you.” Cullen started to help Ara out of her blanket cocoon. “Do you like it?”

            “Cullen, I love it. And I love you. Thank you.” Ara turned around to kiss this wonderful man that she felt so much love for.

            “I’m glad you like it.” Cullen hugged Ara close, then let her go to help her into the bath.

            Ara settled down into the mound of bubbles. “Won’t you join me, Commander?”

            Cullen let a small, sexy smirk creep over his lips.


End file.
